


Talk Nerdy To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Xion asks Riku a few questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy To Me

                It was the breezy, late summer night that people are endlessly writing songs about, and Xion was lying on her back, staring up at the sky. She was wondering if this feeling – the vastness, almost overflowing awe mixed with joy and terror - was what being part of Kingdom Hearts felt like. As if someone had opened her skull up, and the great vastness of everything was just… pouring in, while, at the same time, every tiny pinprick of light was as far and remote as the hairs on her head. She reached over, prodding Riku in the side. “Riku.”

 

                “Hm?” His fingers closed over hers, and she felt the familiar little electric thrill that always came when he touched her. She didn’t know if that was a remnant of her connection with Sora, or them both being Keyblade wielders, or maybe she just had a bit of a crush on the guy. Probably a mish-mashed hodge-podge of all of those, and more, especially considering how close everyone in their little social circle was.

 

                “Riku, how is it all so… big?” Xion scooted closer to him, the grass tickling her lower back and the backs of her knees. The moon grinned down at them like Jack Skellington, and the breeze was warm and curious, ruffling the grass. She was aware it was a stupid question, but she didn’t care. It was the kind of question for this kind of night.

 

                “What do you mean?” Riku pulled her closer, wrapped an arm around her. She cautiously rested her head on his chest, shivering a bit at the closer proximity. She could smell him – the stale dark chocolate of darkness, the sharp, back of the nose scent of the ocean, and some sort of musky cologne, as well as the standard sweat and skin that everyone carries around.

 

                “There’s so much… everything,” Xion murmured, and she snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. “Can you tell me about it?” She could feel his heartbeat, the trustworthy thump of it right under her ear.

 

                “Well, um….” His voice vibrated against her, and it made her squirm, feeling the familiar warmth pool in her belly, the twitching between her legs. “See there’s all the worlds, right? And each star is a world.” His hand was stroking the bare skin of her side, where her t-shirt rode up. Xion squirmed, her thighs rubbing together. “And since we, uh… since the Organization disbanded, all the worlds that were destroyed got renewed. Or maybe kinda… put back in place?” He laughed somewhat awkwardly. “It’s all really complicated.”

 

                “But what about all the darkness, between the stars?” It took effort not to giggle at the awkward way Riku tried to frame the defeat of her… old alliance. For all of his suave, “I’m-so-cool” act, he could be as much of an awkward dork as Sora.

 

                “Well, it has to be there,” he said, and he was shifting position as well, rolling onto his side. The grass rustled and crunched under him, although crunch is probably the wrong term for the noise green grass makes when something big shifts on top of it. “If there wasn’t any space between the worlds… well, I mean, there <i>has</i> to be, you know?”

 

                “Not… really,” said Xion, and she rolled over as well, curving her back to fit into the curl of his body, wriggling until her head was tucked under his chin.

 

                She felt him chuckle, a rumble against her back that moved through to her chest. His hands were hovering over her, trying to rather awkwardly find a none-threatening place to rest. They eventually settled with her stomach. Although as huge as his hands were, the tip of his pinky finger ended up just barely brushing against her breast.

 

                “Are you trying to distract me with scientific and philosophical questions just so you can get cuddles?” His breath was warm across the top of her head, and it made her scalp tingle.

               

                “Maybe,” Xion confessed, and she squirmed experimentally. “But I do love when you talk science to me!”

 

                He chuckled again, and pushed his hips against hers, and yes, he was definitely… interested. She knew from that, even if not in relation with Riku. Between Axel and Roxas, during her days in the Organizaiton, and now Sora and Roxas… that was definitely a reaction she knew from.

 

                His hands were big and hot when they moved to her breasts, albeit somewhat awkwardly, what with one wrist trapped under Xion’s body. He pulled on her nipples, twisting them in his fingers and she squirmed against him, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, untiol she could swear she could feel his heartbeat against the top of her head.

 

                “We need the space between,” he mumbled to her, disentangling himself and sitting up, moving to sit between her legs, “because we couldn’t move if it wasn’t there.” He was pushing her shirt up and over her breasts, and it was making her dizzy each time his skin touched hers. She stared up at the stars, and the little pinpricks of light flickered happily back at her.

 

                “I th-think I under… understand,” she mumbled, her hands going up to tangle in his silvery hair. “Like free seats on a bus.” Admittedly, it was a stupid analogy, but at present all she could think with was the throbbing between her legs.

 

                His mouth tasted like his cinnamon gum and a bit like the hot dogs they’d eaten on the beach earlier, and a bit like darkness. He kissed her gently, nervously, and she kissed him back harder, because she wasn’t some breakable thing, and she wanted him to remember that.

 

                Time went away for a little bit after that. There was heat and wetness, snapshots of memories for her to go over at some later date. One of Riku’s huge hands cradling the back of her head while her teeth raked across his lip. The noise Riku made when she nibbled along his neck. The feeling of his hot, wet kisses on her chest, then her nipple making her gasp and writhe. Then time came back, as he fumbled her shorts open, pushed them down, and Xion remembered enough to feel slightly embarrassed.

 

                “I, uh… I don’t have any… um… you know. Protection.” She propped herself on her elbows. “I mean, uh, I’d really like to… continue, but, um… you know… maybe we could go to your apartment?” She felt silly, but she knew Riku well enough to know he wouldn’t hold this kind of thing against her. Right? Anyway, he’d definitely have condoms lying about the place.

 

                Riku grinned at her, white teeth and silver hair flashing in the moonlight, and he looked like such a dork that Xion had to strart giggling all over again. “That sounds like a plan,” he said, and his hand was creeping up her leg. “But first, uh… can I eat you out?” He looked embarrassed. “It’s, uh… it’s something I like to do. And, um, I’ve kinda always wanted to do it… out in the open like this, y’know?”

 

                Xion smiled – she knew about Riku’s love of all things oral – she’d heard Kairi rhapsodize about it often enough. “Well, uh… sure. If you want to, I mean.” She felt a bit awkward, but it was a nice kind of awkward. A friendly kind of awkward.

 

                Rikue grinned even more broadly, pulling her shorts down, and Xion lay back, blushing. Oral sex wasn’t exactly unfamiliar territory to her, giving or receiving, but she’d never gotten it from Riku before, and the whole of it was… exhilarating, especially considering the bits of memories she still had from Sora. As exhilarating as the heart thumping away in her chest, throbbing between her legs and in her ears.

 

                Riku’s breath was hot through her wet panties, and there was a moment when Xion was glad at how late it was – between Riku’s silvery hair and her own pale thighs, they must have been a beacon in the dark field, shining under the moonlight. Then Riku was licking her through the thin cotton, and she covered squirmed and bit her hand to keep from making any noise, because even in the middle of the night, people would wonder about weird noises heard in the middle of the night. When Riku tugged on the waistband of her panties, she obediently lifted her hips, almost shy. She could feel herself blushing, although she didn’t know why. She’d done this kind of thing many times with other people. But then again, Riku wasn’t other people. He was himself.

 

                “This wouldn’t feel as good fi you… if there wasn’t space,” Riku mumbled, and Xion rolled her eyes because sometimes Riku wouldn’t let a subject drop.

 

                She threaded her fingers through his hair, aware of the free space between each strand that allowed her to do so, and even more aware of his tongue on her clit, making her hips wriggle and her toes curl in the slightly prickly grass. Xion was aware, once again, of the vastness of all the worlds spanning over her head, huge and terrifying, and she could feel his tongue rasping against her, pressing her closer to her orgasm. She stared up at the sky, feeling his hair biting into her fingers like wire, feeling his long fingers holding her open and his tongue sliding in and out of her, occasionally swirling over her clit. Her whole body was stretched taut, and she was staring up at the sky, this time concentrating on the spaces between each of the stars, and they were beautiful too, friendly in their own way, although she couldn’t explain how.

 

                And then her orgasm hit her, washed over her, starting in her clit and working its way out in something like a spiral, slicing through her like the Keyblade, leaving her shaking and gasping on the grass, her bare feet absently stroking Riku’s sides as she caught her breath. She let go of his hair, aware of the way his hair had bitten into her skin, and she pressed a hand against her own breast to feel her heart hammering away.

 

                Riku came up, and he was smiling at her, almost shyly, somewhat nervous. He leaned over and kissed her, and she smiled because she tasted herself, and there was something funny about that. Or maybe she was just giddy.

 

                “So, uh… I mean, if you don’t wanna… if you want me to walk you home now, I’m okay with that.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous, and Xion bit her lip to keep from giggling. She pressed her forehead against his, and rubbed their noses together.

 

                “I still wanna hear your theories on darkness,” she said, and then she rolled her eyes at herself and kissed him, because it was a stupid thing to say. But his hands were on her shoulders, and she was still shivering from the orgasm, so things were, altogether, pretty good. 


End file.
